


ok google: why am i gay for a faerie and how do i stop

by missingno_moth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Forbidden Love, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, dont laugh i need to write a story about magical lesbians, faeries are hot ok, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingno_moth/pseuds/missingno_moth
Summary: a new girl with ethereal features arrives at the local high school. amy, a trans girl and a flaming lesbian, develops an immediate crush on her. problem is, faeries and humans don't love the same way....





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a preview for a story im writing!!!

she was a faerie, i could tell. from the way her skin sparkled to how her hips swayed, i knew it. i also knew i was ###### from the instant i saw her. legend says that if you fall in love with a faerie, you lose your soul. they'll drag you back to faerieland and have their way with you. i don't believe in legends, but i also wanna keep my soul. thing is, faeries are so sexy you can't help falling in love with one. i guess that's what my grave's gonna say...


End file.
